Learn Again
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Quentin Lance was not used to novelty. And when he has a new partner in the police, he will have to learn again more than he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes :** Hi everyone ! If you're here, fist of all : THANK YOU ! So... This is my first fanfic ever. I had many ideas before but I never wrote them. So I'll begin with an Arrow fanfic. To say the turth, I wanted to write this fic because when I wanted to read fanfiction about Quentin Lance, first : there were not much of them. Second : he's always pairing with Oliver. I really respect people who like this ship but I think Quentin deserved better than that, so I started this fic ! I hope you'll like it ! And I want to apologise before you start reading : english is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make some mistakes. Please, if there's something wrong with some words or sentences, tell me, so I will improve :) ! So good reading and don't forget to review the story, it will help me a lot and make my day !

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nothing. All the rights of Arrow, this wonderful show, are for their rightful owners. Only new characters, strangers to the fic, that I created are mine.

It was a bright sunny morning in Starling City. The police station was slowly begining to wake up and few officers were already here, drinking a coffee or reading some papers about their actual cases. Quentin Lance was one of them. He had always been one of the firsts to arrive and one of the lasts to leave. He was an exemple for everyone because he put his duty above all the rest. Some said that sometimes he needed to rest a little and to be more with his daugther, but they never had the courage to tell him. In fact, although he was really respected, the most of the others policemen and women feared him. He has his temper and since his daughter's death and her wife's departure, it was worse. Nonetheless, he was a very good cop on whom we could count on, and he was a trustful man.

This morning, he was in front of his desk, with a cup of coffee, drinking it slowly as he was putting some order with all of the papers that were on his desk, when the police chief, Dwayne Carter, arrived with a woman. Quentin looked at her, while he was taking another sip of his coffee. She was taller than most of women, but still smaller than him, for little. She had brown hair that fell on her shoulders, brown eyes, beautiful ones, and pretty lips. She seemed to be older than Laurel but not from far.

« _Lance, I want to introduce you to detective Harrison. She will be your new partner._ » said Carter

Quentin stopped, with his cup near his lips, looking at them :

« _Don't need a partner. I've already one._ »

« _Hilton left to join his mother and sister in San Diego. Mother's wanted her son back if I remember, plus she's old and will pass away in few years, so he wanted to be by her side._ »

« _He didn't tell me._ » he answered, putting his cup on his desk. « _But I repeat : I don't need a partner, a blue even less._ »

« _She's far from a rookie Lance, I assure you. She had worked in Scotland Yard and in the CBI. Believe me, she's really good. And, however, it's not a question but an order, so you'll have a partner and don't dare argue._ »

Quentin sighed in defeat with his hands up. Carter nodded and left, letting Lance and Harrison alone.

« _What's your name ?_ » he asked her

«_ Lucy, detective. Nice to meet you._ »

« _Well… Guess I've to say the same. Nice to meet you Lucy Harrison._ » he said, shaking her hand.

She had a small smile on her face, looking at him. She had already heard about detective Lance. She knew about his daugther, Sara, and his wife : Carter had told her. Knowing this, she understood better his looking, with his unshaved face and his tired eyes. Quentin broke her thoughts, asking :

« _You english ?_ »

« _Oh no !_ » she said in a chuckle. « _I was born in Mineapolis, in Minnesota. But my parents and I moved to London when I was 13._ »

« _Oh… Okay._ » He said, half embarassed because of his question.

There was a long silence between them. Lucy, looked around to be used to her new place of work. This room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. There were lots of people here and the noise of phones ringing and conversations was growing. She open her mouth to say something but nothing came, so she closed it. Quentin was watching her and after a moment, he spoke :

« _Well… Did you have a visit ?_ »

« _Oh er, yes. Yes I have._ »

The silence was back again. Quentin was not used to novelty and as far as he could remember, Hilton had been his partner. He remembered, Hilton was a new recruit just finishing his school. He had become a good cop. He was back to reality when Lucy spoke :

« _So… Do you have any case at the moment, so I can learn what it's about and help you better ?_ »

« _Oh well… We don't have an actual affair, but… We have some big case concerning a vigi…_ »

He was cut by a young policeman who seemed to have run to his desk. Catching his breath, the young man announced :

« _Detective Lance, the vigilante has struck again !_ »

Quentin turned his head toward Lucy and with a small movement of his head he indicated to Lucy to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes : **Hi everyone ! Here's the new chapter ! I saw that had readers but no reviews. Please, review, it would help a lot to improve my english and to improve the story. I really need to know your feeling about the story, so I can know where I will go for the futures chapters. So, here's the new chapter, a lot longer than the first one. I hope you'll enjoy it ! Good Reading !**  
**

**Disclaimer : **I do not own nothing. All rights to theur rightfuls owners, except for the new characters that are mine.

They arrived in an abandoned warehouse near the harbor. Behind it, there were machines and chains starting to rust. The first thing that attracted the eye was the arrows. One was high on an engine and another was planted in the floor.

During the drive, Quentin had told Lucy about the vigilante's case, so she was aware of the problem. If it was really a problem… She could not help but thinking that despite his crimes, he was trying to help the city, and that it was foolish to blame his actions, because, at least, he was trying to do something for Starling. But knowing Lance, even since a short time, she kept these thoughts in her mind… For now.

They walked, followed by two policemen. Quentin was about to say something when Lucy spoke first :

_« You ! »_ she was pointing the first policeman. _« Make a perimeter here. I don't want anyone else here, especially the press if they have heard about this. And you… »_ she was pointing at the other. _« Make pictures from every angles possible. May be, we should be able to determine where the vigilante was standing and where he has escaped. Then, you'll take the arrows and check on them for every possible clues. Clear ? »_

The two men did as they were told. Quentin watched the all scene, mouth open in shock. He was half admirative and half angry about what had just happened. Clearly, she was very good and very reactive, and he admire her for this : it was rare to see such a woman in the police. But then he was angry because she has just arrived an hour ago and was already doing his job with authority and she was listened to. While the two police officers were doing what Lucy had told them, Quentin went just in front of her, with an irritated face :

_« You know, that's my job and… Well, I could have done that. I may be not just as fast as you, but you did my job besides you're my partner, and normally I'm sort of 'chief' for you, so… »_

_« Okay… Listen. I'm your partner but, I'm not here just for showing and stand right here, doing nothing. Maybe Hilton used to do this and listen to you like a good dog, but I've work for two of the bests security service in the world : you can't expect me to do nothing and not react when we're working on a case. I just can't. I'm sorry, but I'm used to act fast, because I've learned to, so, just don't get angry about it. I think it's good for both of us to work together with our own methods so we can learn from each other. It's no use to fight about who do the job or not. »_

Quentin stared at her, trying to find something to say but he couldn't. It was the first time someone, except Carter, talked to him like this. Usually, when he looked angry or upset, nobody dares confront him in any way. But this girl, this woman, was very different : she had character ! Thinking about it, Lance admitted that she was a bit like him, not letting anyone turn her down. A half smile spread across his lips, even if he was still a little bit angry : he will not be beat by a woman ! Lucy stared, not saying anything. One of the policemen broke their silence :

_« Detective Lance, detective Harrison ! I made the perimeter but there's like three journalists and few photographers who really want to go inside. I think they will use another way to get here. »_

_« So block the other ways ! »_ They said at the same time.

They looked at each others for a second before the officer answered. He left them, running to avoid the press entrance. Quentin, irritated to see that Lucy had said the same thing as him, turned, hands on his hips, and shouted to the other policeman :

_« Hey you ! Go faster if you don't want to do the traffic next time ! »_

The young man nodded rapidly and acclerated his investigations. Lance turned and began pacing. This day was really beginning to be rotten. He had to have a new partner without knowing it, and it was a woman about Laurel's age, who was as good as him, if not better ! No, she wasn't better than him, he thought. She was good and it was just that he was not used to see a woman like her in the police, that was why he thought it exceptionnal. God, this was the first time of his life that a woman troubled his mind like this. For that, he was more angry than before against Lucy. How dare she ? She seems so confident as if all she was doing was right and a due to her. Quentin was really upset and he couldn't remember when he had been like this before.

In Lucy's mind, it was almost the same. Yes, she knew about detective Lance's past five years and how difficult it must had been to him and how it could have changed him, but now, he was really unbearable. He acted like a little macho who wanted to show that he was the chief : it was so pathetic. And all that for what ? Because she has dared to react faster than him ! The young woman tried her best to calm down : after all, he may not has fully recovered about all he's been through. This thought made resurface some memories to Lucy and she tried to push them away. It was a long time ago, but still now, it hurt. She sighed, eyes closed, to regain control. When she opened them, Quentin was still pacing. She was going to tell him to stop when the officer came back with an arrow in a hand and something else in the other.

_« I found something ! »_

_« What is it ? »_ Said Lance, Lucy forcing herself to remain silent.

_« I was checking this arrow up there when I saw it. A piece of cloth right on the arrowhead and a card of Cleaners', a dyeing, just under my feet. »_

_« Good job… er ? »_

_« Higgins, detective Harrison ! Mike Higgins. »_

_« Good job Higgins. We find the owner of this clothe and we'll know more about all this ! »_

_« Let's go to the police station, some may analyze all this. »_ said Lance at last.

Quentin had managed to calm down a little. He was even a bit angry against him. This poor girl has just arrived and he was acting wrong, him who always tried to be the good example. He wanted to be less rough with her, but then, the idea of her doing and trying to steal his job came to his mind and he pushed away the thought of being kind. Their way to the station was silent and quick. When they arrived, Quentin gave the piece of cloth of some officers who would research all dyeing's bills from Cleaners' to find the owner.

While they waited, Quentin was sitting in his chair, in front of his desk and Lucy was standing up, in front of him. What a gentleman, she thought ironically. He wasn't even paying any attention to her. She was fuming, and it started out before she could control herself :

_« What's your problem with me ? »_ She snapped, her eyes looking as if they could kill anyone.

_« I haven't any problem with you. »_ He said, frowning

_« Don't make me believe this. Not to me. »_

He paused, took a deap breathe and then answered :

_« You really want to know ? I don't really like you. »_

_« Can I know why ? I mean… I've just arrived. »_

He remain silent and said nothing. In fact, if he said the real truth to her, it was admitting that she could be better than him and have some power over him. He was trying to find something to reply, when came Higgins :

_« Detectives ! We found it ! The piece of cloth, the owner. His name's Gartner, Luis Gartner. And, we found him on one of the strips of surveillance cameras. We got the adress. »_

_« Let's go then. »_ Said Lance

Lucy nodded, almost forgetting what he has said : when she had to react, she was focused on her mission, nothing else.


End file.
